Due to rapidly developing of internet and media information technologies, various kind of portable electronic devices, such as notebook computer, PDA, tablet, smart phone, or multimedia player, have been becoming important and indispensable tools in people's daily life. To improving the convenience and practicability of the portable electronic devices, many assistance or protection apparatuses are dazzlingly appeared in the market, for example a support apparatus with stand unit.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,607,054 disclosed “Folio carrying case for a notebook computer”, which includes front and back panels configured to cover opposite sides of the notebook. In the closed position, the carrying case serves as a folio to protectively cover the notebook computer and, in the open position, can also serve as a computer stand supporting the notebook computer. However, this design was quite bulky and heavy, it's not easy to carry around.
Taiwan patent No. M511781 disclosed “Stand-supporting protection bag for electronic productions”, which includes a bag and a cover, the bag is used for accommodating a electronic device, the cover is foldable and can serve as a stand supporting the electronic device. However, this prior art provided stand-supporting only without a handle.
In the prior arts, most of the protection apparatuses for electronic devices were appeared in forms of shell, cover or bag, with integrating molding and most of them were in from of flip cover. A flip cover type protection device doesn't offer a handle structure, user still need to place the electronic device in the backpack. In some of the prior arts, the structure of the protection device became so complicated, which can increase the assembling steps, complicate the operation, and cause high cost.
In order to solve the above mentioned issues, a mobile frame with multiple functions is needed. It will be very convenient to use a portion of the frame as a handle while walking, at the same time the handle also can be used as a hanging component. As the mobile frame been placed on a table, part of the frame can serve as a support for adjusting the height and inclined angle of a notebook computer.